


Desperate Measures

by Wafflicious



Series: Overflowing [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Rin, Desperation, Diapers, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Top Matsuoka Rin, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflicious/pseuds/Wafflicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin take a new tact to their new kink, but only if Sousuke is willing to give Rin something he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series, but can be read on its own.

Rin came back from his Saturday morning practice to find a bottle of cranberry juice on his desk. In the three months since he had first wet himself in desperation in front of Sousuke they had established this as a sign. Sousuke was making an offering to his boyfriend asking him to hold his urine until he couldn’t hold it anymore. Rin wasn’t as excited by the idea of losing control in front of his boyfriend as said boyfriend was, but he was growing attached to the tender way Sousuke helped him after. He would never admit to it in so many words, but he loved having Sousuke clean him up and take care of him. But he was afraid things were starting to get out of hand. 

“I don’t know, Sousuke, I think the teachers are starting to get suspicious about the amount of pee soaked towels we keep putting in the laundry.”

Sousuke turned from his reclined spot on his bed to look down at Rin. He didn't want to take the effort of actually getting up to greet his boyfriend.

“So? They probably think it’s some first year wetting the bed.”

“The first years are on the other side of the floor, they have their own laundry chute.”

“Are you saying ‘no’?” Sousuke tried to keep some of the disappointment out of his voice, but couldn’t quite make it. 

“Unless you want me to actually make it to the toilet, and somehow I think that defeats the purpose for you.” Rin handed the bottle of cranberry juice back to his boyfriend, which he frowned at like the bottle was the one refusing him.

“Fine. We don’t have to.” He rolled back on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He knew Rin wasn’t rejecting him in general, but he’d been looking forward to having Rin squirm for him while they had an afternoon to themselves. 

But he had to admit to himself that Rin was right, they were risking getting caught and yelled at every time they played this game, and it might not be worth it. This was the kind of thing that could get Rin suspended from the swim team. There had to be a better way, something that was just between them. He thought about taking their dirty laundry over to where the first years were, but that was even riskier. It wasn't really possible to do it in the shower since the two of them could barely fit in it together, and there was still laundry to do that way. And then it hit him. There was a way to make Rin squirm for him with almost no risk at all of being caught. 

Sousuke was up and out of his bunk in record time, startling Rin who was at his desk starting on some homework. He gathered up his keys and wallet and grabbed his running shoes. Rin was still giving him a suspicious look, but that just encouraged Sousuke to keep his errand a secret. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit, don’t wait up for me.”

Rin reached out after him, demanding a kiss before he let Sousuke go.

“Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?” He didn’t get an answer as his boyfriend left.

Rin had finished his homework and was just settling in to take a nap when Sousuke returned. He had a couple of nice cloth bags with him that he was very carefully maneuvering so Rin couldn’t see their contents. 

“Don’t get up, I have surprises for you, and I don’t want you to spoil it.”

It was like asking a fish not to swim, Rin was on his feet immediately trying to see what his boyfriend brought back. But Sousuke was expecting it and he turned at just the right second to fend Rin off. He had planned for this, however, and he fished a pack of dried squid out of one of the bags. Rin accepted the offering, taking his treat back to his bed and letting his roommate take the rest of his spoils into the bathroom. 

“What else did you get?” He called after Sousuke, already digging in to the dried squid.

“Surprises. And some soap, I wanted something that smelled nice.”

“Hopeless romantic.” Rin teased, although it came out muffled with his mouth full. Sousuke came back from the bathroom with one half empty bag left and a smirk that Rin knew was trouble.

“I got more cranberry juice…” He pulled a bottle out and tossed it to Rin and before he could argue Sousuke pulled something else out of the bag. It was white and about the size of a book. “And something else for you so no one else has to know I make you wet your pants sometimes.”

Rin was too shocked at first to even form words, Sousuke couldn't actually expect him to wear “A diaper?! No way!”

“Come on, Rin, it’s perfect. No laundry, not much mess, and I bet you could even wear them outside without anyone noticing.”

The blush that rose to Rin’s cheeks was only about half from embarrassment. The idea of having Sousuke corner him outside, in a place where anyone might walk by and keep him from leaving to use the bathroom so he would have to pee his pants was intoxicating. That was not something he had ever considered before, and it pushed his buttons in all the right ways. But to get away with it by wearing a diaper like a toddler? Rin didn’t think he could handle that. 

He didn't know he was making such a sour face until his boyfriend chuckled. “Don’t knock it until you try it, Rin. I think you like the idea of being out in public, or at least the thrill of doing something that no one else knows about.” But Rin still shook his head. 

“I just… I can’t. It wouldn’t fit anyway, I’m not a little kid.”

“You throw a better tantrum than most three year olds I know, plus these are as big as they come, I think you can get away with it.” He turned over the diaper so Rin could see the pattern on it, an ocean scape with fish and a cute cartoon shark in the center.

“I can't Sousuke. This is... no.” But there wasn’t nearly as much strength behind the 'no' as there had been before. 

“I don’t want them to go to waste, can we just try it once? If you try it, I’ll let you fuck me after, even if you hate it and never want to try it again. The whole thing, too, I will do whatever you ask.”

Rin worried at his lower lip with his teeth until it was bright red and Sousuke couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. His boyfriend was practically melting in his arms lost to the moment before Sousuke shifted an arm around him and the crinkle of the diaper in his hand startled Rin into stepping back. He was just on the edge of breaking.

“ _Anything_ I ask?” 

“Anything you ask, my beautiful shark.” Sousuke told him, deep and throaty. And Rin finally gave in.

“Alright. But I’m putting it on, I don’t need your help.” 

“Of course you don’t, Rin, I know you’re a big boy.” He punctuated it with a smack to Rin’s ass. His boyfriend snatched the diaper out of his hands and snarled at him.

“Don’t start with that shit or I might just change my mind.”

He disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door decisively enough that he hoped Sousuke would take the hint and leave him alone. Stripping down was easy enough, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it a thousand times before. The diaper, on the other hand, was a challenge. He hadn’t dealt with anything like this since Gou was a baby, and that was a long time ago. But the concept was simple enough, and after he figured out how the tapes worked he managed to get it on properly. It was a snug fit, but he could move in it and really it wasn’t as bad as he had expected. Not that Sousuke would hear it that way.

“I am going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk after this.” He told his boyfriend as he came out of the bathroom. Clearly the effect was undercut by the fact that he hadn’t put pants on yet. Sousuke took in the whole effect, doing a quick lap around his boyfriend and poking at the padding in the back in curiosity. Part of him couldn't believe he had gotten Rin to agree to it.

“Stop it. I’m putting pants on and ignoring you until I really have to pee.” Sousuke pulled him into a quick kiss and let Rin follow through on his threat. 

Usually waiting for Rin to get desperate was easy, Sousuke kept himself calm and let his boyfriend work himself up all on his own. It wasn’t hard, the redhead had a way of making his own problems and when he was concentrating on not having to pee he would be squirming and fidgeting in record time. But somehow knowing that Rin had put on a diaper for him just so they could keep this their secret was making Sousuke want to squirm instead. He wasn't even concentrating on the book he was reading, he couldn't get his boyfriend out of his head.

At first he ignored it, but Rin shifted forward in his seat and Sousuke couldn’t help but notice the edge of his diaper sticking out the back of his track pants. He was fairly sure Rin didn’t know he was showing it off but he couldn’t tease his boyfriend about it just then. Instead he decided on a different tactic, there was no way he was losing his cool before Rin. 

“Did you see what was on the menu tonight?" He asked, conversationally. "It’s been forever since we had _peas_.” Sousuke hit the last word hard, watching for his boyfriend to flinch or react. Rin frowned at his homework, but didn’t react otherwise. The brunette decided to turn it up a little.

“I would be so _relieved_ to see them again. I would just _gush_ over it.” 

Rin’s leg started to tap. Sousuke turned a page in his book and continued. 

“Maybe I’ll get lucky and the menu will _leak_.”

Rin grit his teeth.

“But I guess it’s not likely. I’ll just have to go with the _flow_.”

The legs stopped moving but Rin leaned forward, suddenly tense. 

“I know what you’re doing, Sousuke, and it’s not going to work.” 

Sousuke tipped his chin toward Rin, currently pressing a hand against his crotch to try and alleviate the pressure on his bladder. 

“Looks like it already is.”

Rin knew he was right but he would rather walk into Ai and Momo’s room and piss himself in front of them than admit it to his boyfriend. So he turned back to his homework and forced himself to move his hand away from his crotch. And after a while it actually worked. He was concentrating on his English homework, his best subject, and other than the fact that he couldn’t stop his leg from twitching again he felt surprisingly okay. 

If only Sousuke was as satisfied. He got up and stood behind Rin, wrapping an arm around him and whispering in his ear. 

“Rin… weren’t you the one who told me that it’s not good to hold it? I love you and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Under him Rin shuddered, but it wasn’t clear whether it was because Sousuke was whispering in his ear or because his bladder had his attention again.

“Bullshit, you just want to see me lose it.”

“That too.” Sousuke let his hand drift down along Rin’s abdomen, just below his bellybutton. He could feel the top of the diaper and hard muscle under it. When he pressed into the spot gently his boyfriend whined and squirmed, trying very weakly to get away. Jackpot.

Rin made a couple of halfhearted protestations, but at this point he knew the jig was up. After a certain point, he actually wanted to let go, but his pride wouldn’t let him give up and give in easily. It was almost a bigger relief right now to let Sousuke be the one to force his hand, or at least his bladder. 

A little more pressure and Rin could feel the proverbial dam burst. The first trickle was always shocking, after that he knew he was lost and he could just relax into it. But this time it felt even stranger, hot and wet and far more intimate. The diaper was different from underwear, the urine didn’t soak in instantly and he didn’t feel the drip of wetness down his legs. Sousuke moaning in his ear brought him back to reality, and he realized that Sousuke’s hand had wandered down a little further and he could feel the warmth from the outside that normally only Rin felt. Cheater.

When the flow finally tapered off Rin turned his head so he could get a kiss from his boyfriend. Sousuke was eager and gave in without hesitation. It was intense, both of them flooded with the intimacy of the moment. They couldn’t stay that way for long, however, between Sousuke’s awkward position and Rin’s desire to get cleaned up they both had to get up and move. The redhead faltered getting up, he hadn’t anticipated the way his diaper would swell up after he’d used it, and he made a face.

Sousuke adjusted himself, watching Rin manage to blush even deeper as he stood up and examined himself. Half the fun, after all, was seeing Rin’s reaction to losing control. He was leaned over and staring at his pants.

“Huh, no leaks.” He almost sounded impressed. 

Sousuke couldn’t help but reach out and find out for himself. He grabbed Rin’s crotch, patting it boldly and trying to grope his boyfriend. Rin pushed him away again and took a few steps toward the bathroom. 

“Aw, does someone need his diaper changed?” Sousuke asked.

“Fuck off, this was your idea, I just went along with it. And I can take care of it myself!” 

“Yes, but you like it when I help.” Sousuke followed him into the bathroom with the bag he’d nearly forgotten from the store. From it he retrieved a package of baby wipes to which Rin shook his head.

“You really put some thought into this, didn’t you?” His tone was lacking its usual venom, he was feeling a little wrung out.

“It seemed appropriate. Now let’s get you out of that wet diaper and into a warm shower.” 

Rin leaned against the wall with his hips out, the endorphin rush he got from letting go of himself was starting to wear off and he didn’t want to be bothered anymore. Sousuke made short work of getting him stripped naked and used a couple of wipes to give him a quick once over.

“You don’t have to do that when we’re about to take a shower.” 

“When are you going to accept that you like being cared for? Or do you just like being a brat?” Rin stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, which was at least a valid answer to his second question.


End file.
